Mason Velez
Mason Velez 'is going to be a main character in another series soon after The Exavier Hall Series. He is the Son of Vulcan and Clementine Velez; and the only one that is shown to harbor the same gifts of Fire as a child of Hephaestus. He is shown to retain the same personality as well. History Mason Velez was born in Huston Texas and as a result grew up in various antics. He was shown to be a very athletic child, playing football and basketball alot with his younger brother, Jason. Mason also was shown to have taken an interest in mechanics as he used to mess with various appliances in the household and being capable of advancing the mechanisms extremely beyond their capacity. When Mason was eleven he was shown to first reviisit his abilities to control fire. He had experienced this once, during a house fire and he used this ability to rescue his baby brother who at the time was only three, this caused his mother to warn him about these abilities and as a result of fear and caution, he chose to store them away deep within his mind, never accessing them again. At the age of sixteen, the age of change for a Roman male, according to Ventellus, he was choosen as a child of Vulcan and was taken away by Lupa, the she-wolf to train him in order to see if he is worthy of being claimed as a Roman. Mason later arrived five days after, being taken to the house of wolf, at the Camp Jupiter. He was never promoted but was accepted into the First Cohort and was also shown to be known promotionally by his powers of Pyrokinesis. The Praetors also fear he might become the weakpoint of the Legion altogether. Personality Mason is good-natured, easygoing, upbeat, energetic, funny, and loves to tell jokes, even if they aren't funny (which happens often). Mason is genuinely intelligent and honest, and cares about his friends and family. He sometimes doesn't think before reacting and he enjoys pulling pranks on people, especially those who he doesn't like. He also is shown to be very careful with the praetors because of the fact that Zeel and Neel aren't that cool with a sense of humor. Mason might also seem to have an insicurity complex often showing the slightest interest when meeting a beautiful girl, but later tossing it all out the window the first opening he gets. This is unknown why, but he does also seem to have a feeling of inferiority at times, although his cool easygoing and energetic personality hides this all to well. Fatal Flaw He might have the fatal flaw of inferiority due to his suttle but not frequent moments when he feels like he is weaker and unimportant than others. This might be due to his feelings and the way his powers work. He also has shown to be very complex when it comes to girls, unlike other children of Vulcan, having the ability to attract girls and then swiftly leaving them, this could be due to his fear of being dumped by a girl. It also could be an extension of Vulcan's replenished feelings towards Venus, as she did leave him for Mars, the God of war. Appearance Mason is described to be fairly tall and musclar teen. He isn't at all what you'd think a child of Vulcan would look like, due to Vulcan's appearance being so hideous. Mason is muscular and often shown to be either working on something or excersicing. He has a lean hispanic tan and rustling black hair along with fudge brown eyes. Most of the time, he has a smile that either makes girls melt or a mischievous one that resembles that of the children of Mercury. Mason also is shown to be considered ''Roman Handsome. Powers *ADHD: Like most demigods, Mason possesses natural supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to either analyze the fighting style of his opponenet or to stay alive in combat. Usually both. *Dyslexia: Not many Roman Demigods in his decade are shown to have this human disability, but his brain needs this disability to process Latin into modern languages. He also has a hard time reading modern languages. *Fighting skills: Mason has shown his skills to be on par with that of many in his cohort, this and his special powers allowed him to become on of the first cohort Legionaires. He also is shown to even have been priased by his centurion. Demigod Abilities *Mechanical Aptitude: He has amazing mechanical abilities (even far beyond than those known before his time and for a child of Vulcan, who is shown to be the God of Blacksmiths and Forges along with machinery). *He can understand communicate and even has the ability to operate machinery that he has had no prior expreneince with with expertese. *He also might be capable of flying machines although, Romans rarely use air travel so he has never tried it before. *Pyrokinesis: He is even better at this ability than Exavier, although they both rarely use it. He can manipulate the flames to appear whenever he needs them with a single thought. He also can change the heat so that the flames don't burn through various objects he touches. He is even more skilled with his fire powers than the perivous pyrokinesis child of Vulcan (Hephaestus). Due to this ability he is immune to fire and heat to the point where it would take ''a lot'' of heat to kill him. *Trap Detection: He can sense traps and knows how to deactivate them instantly, these abilities are shown throughout both the children of Mercury (Hermes), Mars (Ares) and Vulcan (Hephaestus), although some minor gods might have the ability to do this too. Relationships Romance Mason isn't shonw to have had any kind of romantic relationships, but he has shown the capability to attract girls to him and eventually break their hearts, this was a way for Vulcan to cope with the fact that he could never do something like this. Mason also informs his father that in order for him to be comfortable with women he must get over his own insicurities. Many girls fawn over him, due to his physical attributes. Friends Savannah McKennah Mason first met Savannah soon after she arrived at camp. When he first met her, he had no actual interest in her and was assigned the task of showing her around camp. This sparked up conversations about their normal lives. Soon after being capable of speaking to Savannah, he told her about his unique powers of controling and summoning fire. He also was the one person that stuck up for her at the calling to attention, which allowed a cohort to accept her. THis allowed Savannah to be placed in the best of the Legion, the First- also known as the pride of Camp Jupiter. Mason thinks of her like a little sister, while she thinks of him more like a potential boyfriend. He is completely oblivious to her feelings towards him, and at times he has crushed other girls hearts around her. This ended soon after she arrived though. Family Clementine Velez Being his mother, he is very respectful and affectionate over her. When he left home, he told his younger brother that he was to be the man of the house, and as a result would have to make sure their mother stayed safe along with himself. He is shown to often think about his mother, but he has never had an actual conversation with her ever since the leave from Huston. He would love to go back and see how much his younger brother has changed, although they haven't been together, he does at times have peaceful dream of her doing fine, often praying to him and explaining her days to him. Clementine must deeply care for her son, and it also must hurt her that she cannot protect him or see him. Although she understands that no news is the best news. Jason Velez The two brothers were close as children. When he was a child, the two of them spent their time playing together. Jason almost died in a house fire when he was a child, and Mason saved him. Although Mason doesn't see him very often, he does assume the idea that Jason looks roughly about the same as him in both physcial appearance and might as well have the same personality. The two brothers haven't had much contact after Mason left, but they did seem to value family and wanted to keep their mother safe at all times. Mason hugged him before he left on his journey to the House of Wolf, alongside Lupa and her pack. Vulcan "Your mother was the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I'm surprised she choose me as a partner, considering ''the catch' I am."'' '' ~Vulcan speaking about Clementine, to Mason'' The God of Blacksmiths and forges, he is shown to have been leniant with Mason and also seems to care for him, although is abit awkwarded out by 'Organic life forms' '', this must be because Vulcan was never good with people and social conversations. Their first conversation was rather short and quick, but Mason understands the reason for Vulcan being cold and distant, due to him being like that when he was a child of the age of three, although he learned to be more social, he hopes that with time Vulcan can change a bit to be more social with his fellow gods. Also Vulcan seems to find Mason interesting just as Mason does him. Vulcan does also take the liberty to explain the story about how he met his mother, although he mentions that aside from Venus, Trivia *Like Leo Valdez, Mason Velez is shown to have the gift of fire. He is the only child of Vulcan capable of summoning and controling fire in this century. *Mason Velez also seems to have the same personality as the previous child of Vulcan who had the ability to control fire. It's only assumed that the two could have the same soul or might just be related. *Although Mason is a child of Vulcan, he seems to have many girls noticing him although he eventually treats them like trash due to his fears of being dumped by them, they still are shown to have some interest for him. It can be assumed that the moral is ''treat them like you don't care. *Mason has a younger brother named Jason, and Leo had been bestfriends with a kid named Jason, although Mason's brother isn't a child of Vulcan or any other god. *One of Hephaestus's children during the twenty-first century, was named Jake Mason, he was given the name Mason because Vulcan claimed he liked it better than Jason. But later on Clementine named her second son, Jason. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Vulcan